poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacques' and Josee' dirty tricks
This is how Jacques' and Josee pull off some dirty tricks in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. Gobba (EG): What was that?! Mal: You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do. Human Alphablock W: Would've been a lot easier if at E a certain someone hadn't been fooling around. Mesmo (EG): Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation? Mal: I'm sorry, I just wanted to help. Chomly (EG): Yeah, well, you didn't. Shuff (EG): None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off – as usual. Jacques and Josee Arrived Jacques: Good show, "Mixel Glooms". I especially liked the part where Mal, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Gobba mid-guitar solo! Mal: It wasn't a fit of jealous rage! Mixel Dramas Felt confused Josee: If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision. the Starrings door Opens as they sing The Starrings: vocalizing Mal: Huh? Magnifo (EG): What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals! Krader (EG): Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Magnifo – that you won't get to play dress-up! Wizwuz (EG): You know perfectly well that is not what I meant! Kraw (EG): You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on. Lunk (EG): Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us. Principal Azulongmon: The band that will be joining the Starrings in tonight's finals... The Mixel Dramas! Jacques and Josee: What?! The Mixel Dramas: Huh? Volectro (EG): Did they just say, "the Mixel Dramas"?! Jacques: This isn't over! and Josee Walks off Grumpily The Mixel Dramas Approach to Principal Azulongmon and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon Principal Azulongmon: Congratulations, guys. You deserve it. Zaptor (EG): Seriously?! We didn't even finish our—! Gobba (EG): Quiet. Starrings Arrived Scar: See you at tonight's big show, Mixel Dramas. We are really looking forward to it. the Starrings leave Gobba (EG): Yeah, well... not as much as we are! crowd jeers Photo Finish (EG): Zis never should haf been you, Mixel Dramas! Human Alphablock E: I wasn't fooling around, W. the Mixel Dramas walks away look at the crowd jeering, Jacues and Josee Watches in bitter Jacques: This is a Tragedy! Josee: A Tragedy! Scar: It really is. The Mixel Dramas don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis. Frollo: And wanted it so much more. Scar: Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Starrings vs. Mixel Dramas. Ratcliffe: Unless, of course, the Mixel Dramas don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason. Jacques and Josee: Hmm... chuckling At the Canterlot Amphitheatre, The Mixel Dramas are doing some practice Gobba (EG): Check, one, two. Testing, testing... microphone Testing...! echoes feedback Lunk (EG): This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals? Jacques: Very strange. Chomly (EG): What are you doing here, Jacques and Josee? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats. Josee: The Great and Powerful Jacques and Josee is the most talented dancers at Canterlot High. It isI who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not... fingers ...be denied! pull the lever, The Trap Door opens, Then the Mixel Dramas fall down into the basement The Mixel Dramas: screaming Vulk, Zorch and Mike showed up Vulk: Oh no! below the Basement, They hurt badly as they look at Jacques and Josee being Evil Jacques: laughter See you never! trap door closes the Starrings looks at The Mixel Dramas' Downfall Scar: chuckle Told you someone would give them a shove. Ratcliffe: They didn't shove them. They pulled a lever. Frollo: groans Go back to sleep, Ratcliffe. that night, While Jacques and Josee sings Tricks up my Sleeve Jacques: Ya better believe~ We got tricks up my sleeve~ Josee: And We captivate~ 'Cause We're powerful and grea-ea-eat~ The Ice Skaters: Oh, whoa, oh-oh-oh-oh~ Jacques: Ya better believe~ We got tricks up my sleeve~ Josee: See me dominate~ 'Cause We're powerful and grea-ea-eat~ The Ice Skaters: Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh At the Basement of the Amphitheatre, The Mixel Dramas tried to escape but fail Gobba (EG): Grunts Krader (EG): Give it up, Gobba. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open. Flain: Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway. Seismo (EG): Of course it would have worked, Flain. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it! Gobba: (EG): Hey! If you wanna tell Flain he's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it. Mesmo (EG): He was talking about you, Gobba! Gobba (EG): I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to! All 21 EG Mixels: Our Band!! Flain: But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this? Shuff (EG): It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Gobba! Gobba (EG): I'm the one who writes all the songs! Lunk (EG): I write songs! You just never let us play any of them! Magnifo (EG): I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear! Krader (EG): Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'! Magnifo (EG): I care, Cragsters! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band! Volectro (EG): Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Mixel Dramas! Chomly (EG): I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band! Magnifo (EG): I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!! Lunk (EG) and Seismo (EG): Me neither! 24 EG Mixels Began to Argue, As the Sparkling Light Blue mist appears Mal: Oh no. Jacques and Josee We're finishing the song Jacques: Ya better believe~ We got tricks up my sleeve~ Josee: See me dominate~ 'Cause We're powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ exploding Cheering the Starrings watch Jacques and Josee and the Ice Skaters leave, that they are going to be the winners Jacques: Try to top that! Scar: sarcastically Oh, gosh! I don't know if we can! The Starrings: laughing they see the Sparkling Blue mist Scar: At Last, The Power. the Crowd Stomp Mumbling, Many Spotlights Appears, And the Starrings appears The Starrings: Ahh, ah-ah, ahh~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah~ Mal watches in horror, As the EG Mixels continue Arguing, Mal snaps out of it Mal: Stop! You have to stop! This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you! Krader (EG): How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship. Mal: Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else. Flain: I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down. Mal: I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But you can count on your friends to help you find them. Flain Thanked Mal Flain: I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here! tried to open the door, But it wouldn't budge, Then the doors open revealing to be Vulk, Zorch and Mike Flain: Hey guys! Vulk: Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out. Pon 3 (EG) Appears Flain: Why isn't she under their spell? Mike: Never takes off her headphones. Shuff (EG): Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us! Duncan (Total Drama): Then let's do it! Flain: And there's only one way to do it! Zaptor (EG): We're getting the band back together? Gobba (EG): We're getting our band back together! Volectro (EG): Whee! Magnifo (EG): Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play? Mike: How should we know? Krader (EG): Easy. Flain: I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends. Jawg (EG): I know just the song. Flurr's written a really great one. Flurr (EG): Squee Seismo (EG): We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Magnifo? Magnifo (EG): I thought you'd never ask! Brings the 27 Mixel Dramas Clothes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes